The present invention relates to a laundry presser, and more particularly relates to an improvement in function of a laundry presser adapted for professional applications.
For conventional laundering at laundries, different pressers are used for pressing of different sections of articles of clothing such as a shoulder section, a body section and a tack section. A presser for one section is unsuited for another section. So, several pressers have to be used for total pressing of an article of clothing such as a shirt. Use of several pressers requires a large space for installation. Transfer of an article of clothing between pressers is quite time-consuming, thereby seriously lowering operation efficiency of laundering. Loss in operation time may be somewhat reduced by concurrent operation of all pressers involved in total pressing. However, this manner of operation cannot reduce labor problems since different pressers have to be controlled by different operators.